


"WE ARE RECEIVING REPORTS OF..."

by Aquila (TytusandAquila_2)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TytusandAquila_2/pseuds/Aquila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a person who lost everything to the ravages of human nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"WE ARE RECEIVING REPORTS OF..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a class assignment based off a theme from the novel "To Kill a Mockingbird." It has already been submitted but I would appreciate feedback all the same.

WE ARE RECEIVING REPORTS OF DAMAGING WEATHER ON THE HORIZON. EXPECT STORMS AND POSSIBLE CYCLONES. PEOPLE NEAR THE BEACH SHOULD PREPARE FOR THE WORSE. WE RECOMMEND MOVING INLAND AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. AN ENORMOUS HIGH PRESSURE SYSTEM…

Waves crashed against this shore long ago, in a better time. Their thunder and roar made the anthem to which lives were lived, lovers clashed and warriors bled. It seemed unending. I remember the whitewash and foam of water so blue and clear we could see the bottom. We marvelled at the creatures as we trod through the soft sand of San Francisco and laughed. I was three years old. I didn't know about loss. I didn't know about bitterness.

WE ARE RECEIVING REPORTS OF A NEW PIECE OF LEGISLATION TO BE INTRODUCED TO PARLIAMENT TODAY. EXPERTS ARE CALLING IT A “VIOLATION OF EVERYTHING THIS COUNTRY STANDS FOR” AND MANY ARE ASKING FOR THE PRESIDENT TO BE IMMEDIATELY REMOVED FROM OFFICE. THE LEGISLATION PROPOSES THAT…

Those waves are gone, they followed the water which birthed them. Now the sand is dry and quiet, bereft of life and laughter, devoid of love. I’m trapped trying to remember the more innocent times, before the bloodshed, instead of dwelling on nightmares. There are no animals, they were burned during the war. If it can be called a war. Sacrifice, paranoia, murder and genocide do not make war. These are madmen thinking that they know better than centuries of peace.

WE ARE RECEIVING REPORTS OF SUGGESTED FOREIGN MILITARISTIC ACTIVITY ON AMERICAN SOIL. IT IS UNCLEAR AS TO THE EXTENT OR ORIGIN OF THIS ACTIVITY. WE ASK YOU, THE PEOPLE OF AMERICA, WHAT DO THEY WANT FROM US? ARE WE REALLY SAFE IN OUR OWN HOMES? MORE UPDATES TO COME LATER TONIGHT. NOW ONTO…

This all began with an idea. “Crazy,” they said at first. “They” being the people and government. But the president always held much sway. A word in someone’s ear and suspicion spread. “Who are they?” whispered the voices, “What do they want? They look down on us. They are coming for us.” Nobody realised what was happening. Over ten years, slow enough that no one noticed, the country fell to bigotry, prejudice and ideals. That was Phase 1. Bring the nation to the brink of madness, drive us crazy with fear. 

WE ARE RECEIVING REPORTS OF A RISING RATE OF VIOLENCE WITHIN THE COUNTRY. MANY CITIZENS ARE NOW TAKING IT UPON THEMSELVES TO END THE SO-CALLED ‘INVASION’ OF FOREIGN CITIZENS AND ‘UNDESIRABLES’. THIS VIOLENCE INCLUDES…

Phase 2 had us turning on each other. Paranoia turned into neighbour versus neighbour, friend versus friend. The few sane citizens fought hard to bring us back from the brink and an end to the violence, my parents included. But our supposedly great nation had already fallen. We had looked across oceans in suspicion before turning our gazes to our homes. Blood stained the streets as the minorities were murdered. Smoke darkened the skies, homes were burned down, and the rubble became gravestones. The thick black sheet never left the sky; it hangs over us to this day. The government, our corrupt president, used the violence to justify the war. They used their people’s madness to blame everything on the defeated minority. It was far beyond what we feared. That minority, Asians, non-conformists, anyone who seemingly nobody would miss, died.  
But it would get worse.

WE ARE RECEIVING REPORTS OF A PLANNED NUCLEAR STRIKE ON ASIA. SO FAR POTENTIAL TARGETS HAVE BEEN IDENTIFIED AS NORTH KOREA, CHINA, RUSSIA AND THE MIDDLE EAST. NO SPECIFICS HAVE BEEN MADE AVAILABLE AND IT IS UNCLEAR WHICH OF THESE COUNTRIES WILL BE HIT. HOWEVER, IT APPEARS THAT THE GOVERNMENT HAS BEEN…

They hit North Korea and Russia with nuclear bombs, South Korea was collateral. Pyongyang, Hamhung, Moscow, St Petersburg, Yekaterinburg and many more besides. They took out the major cities in these suspicious countries before eradicating any minor cities, leaving only bare villages and radiation. This plan had been in the works for years. For almost five years, the government had mass produced nuclear bombs in preparation. They destroyed everything and condemned the world. Korea and Russia fired four missiles. None of them made it over the ocean.  
WE ARE RECEIVING REPORTS THAT THE UN AND AUSTRALIA HAVE BECOME INVOLVED IN THE CONFLICT WHICH IS NOW BEING KNOWN AS THE “NEW AGE” WAR. IT IS RUMOURED THAT THEY HAVE SCRAMBLED THEIR COMBINED NUCLEAR FORCES TO ATTACK AMERICA. WE CURRENTLY HAVE NO INFORMATION ON HOW OR IF THE GOVERNMENT HAS ANY STRATEGY TO…

The plan seemed foolproof. But they forgot the United Kingdom and Australia. They forgot to indoctrinate the rest of the world. Apparently, brutally murdering a continent’s worth of people entitles you to the same treatment. The first British nuke hit on 14th September 2230, my 16th birthday. The missile struck in the country’s centre, where Kansas meets Missouri.

WE ARE RECEIVING REPORTS OF SERIOUS DEGRADATION OF THE O-ZONE AND ECOSYSTEMS AROUND THE WORLD ARE RAPIDLY DETERIORATING. SCIENTISTS BELIEVE THIS MAY BE THE RESULT OF THE NUCLEAR WAR CURRENTLY RAGING ACROSS THE GLOBE…

By the time the dust settled, the craters set in the earth around us and the cold stench of death and decay was immovable from our atmosphere, there was no one left to fight it.

WE ARE RECEIVING REPORTS OF MASSIVE LOSS TO THE GLOBAL POPULATION. ESTIMATES REACH SLIGHTLY OVER 300 000 PEOPLE REMAINING ACROSS AMERICA. LITTLE IS KNOWN ABOUT THE STATE OF…

The year is 2296. The world is at a standstill.

WE ARE RECEIVING REPORTS OF DESTRUCTION EVERYWHERE…

I have no one and nowhere to go.

WE ARE RECEIVING NO REPORTS FROM ANYWHERE…

I am 82 years old.

THIS CHANNEL IS OFFLINE.

I am alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I got an A-!!!! Yay.


End file.
